highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Christianne Hirt
est une actrice canadienne, née en 1968 en Suisse, connue pour avoir joué aux côtés de Russell Crowe dans Un Temps pour aimer (1993). Elle a interprété le rôle d'Angie Burke dans le troisième épisode de la série Highlander. Biographie Primée en tant qu'actrice et scénaristeRogues West – Evolving the Artist, Christianne Hirt a derrière elle plus de 30 ans d'expérience professionnelle dans l'industrie cinématographique et télévisuelle. Elle est cofondatrice de la Compagnie de Studio de Rogues Acteurs (Calgary, AB) et fondatrice de Rogues Ouest à Vancouver, en Colombie-Britannique. Grâce à ses talents, elle a obtenu une reconnaissance nationale qui lui à permis d'obtenir des projets très réussis dans sa recherche constante pour améliorer l'évolution des artistes dans l'art du jeu, l'écriture des scénarios et la réalisation. Filmographie * 2011 : Angels Crest : Yvette * 2010 : Shattered (TV Series) : Colleen Mason * 2009 : Mystère au Grand Nord (TV Movie) : Carrie Hawbacker * 2009 : Wild Roses (TV Series) : Agent Meghan Vallance * 2008 : Promise (Short) : Ruth * 2008 : Boot Camp : Lucy * 2006-2007 : Intelligence (TV Series) : Roxanne Jameson * 2006 : Da Vinci's City Hall (TV Series) : Inspecteur Marx de la Gendarmerie royale du Canada * 2005 : Mémoire d'enfant (TV Movie) : Denise * 1999-2004 : Da Vinci's Inquest (TV Series) : Donna / Gina Vale-Kipman * 2001 : MythQuest (TV Series) : Sigyn * 1999 : Cold Squad, brigade spéciale (TV Series) : Dr. Sarah MacInnis * 1998 : Eyes of a Cowboy (TV Series) * 1998 : Heart of the Sun : Jennie McGrane * 1998 : La loi du colt (TV Series) : Beth Cullman * 1998 : Tempête de feu : Monica * 1996 : Lyddie (TV Movie) : Diana Goss * 1996 : Au-delà du réel - l'aventure continue (TV Series) : Sheila Morrison * 1994-1995 : Lonesome Dove (TV Series) : Hannah Peale Call * 1994 : Tokyo Cowboy : Kate Beatty * 1993 : Un Temps pour aimer : Lill * 1993 : Un privé sous les tropiques (TV Series) : Morgan * 1993 : Pauvre Emily (TV Movie) : Carol * 1993 : L'as de la crime (TV Series) : Pam Wemberly * 1992 : Wojeck: Out of the Fire (TV Movie) : Dr. Anna Wojeck * 1992 : Highlander (2 épisodes) **''Dose mortelle'' : Angie Burke **''Froide Vengeance'' : Angie Burke * 1992 : The House on Sycamore Street (TV Movie) : Justine Whitaker - loan officer * 1987-1992 : Street Legal (TV Series) : Anne Skinner / Julia MacDonald * 1991 : De zomer van '45 (TV Mini-Series) : Eva * 1991 : Street Justice (TV Series) ; Helena Dusebout * 1991 : The Girl from Mars (TV Movie) : Liane Puttman * 1987-1991 : 21 Jump Street (TV Series) : Terry Carver / Joy Prentiss * 1990 : Sylvan Lake Summer : Roxanne * 1990 : On Thin Ice: The Tai Babilonia Story (TV Movie) * 1990 : Les deux font la loi (TV Series) : Anna Dawson * 1990 : Dark Horse * 1990 : Le ranch de l'espoir (TV Series) : Lynda McCarthy * 1990 : Mom P.I. (TV Series) * 1989 : C.B.C.'s Magic Hour (TV Series) * 1989 : MacGyver (TV Series) : Sophia Ross * 1989 : The First Season : Jodie Cauldwell * 1989 : La cinquième dimension (TV Series) : Marilyn Lee Cross * 1988 : Blades of Courage (TV Movie) : Lori Laroche * 1988 : Double Standard (TV Movie) : Sharon * 1988 : Les accusés : Angela * 1986-1988 : Cap danger (TV Series) : Lorna Riley / Trish / Ellie * 1987 : Shelly * 1987 : Malone, un tueur en enfer : fille du wagon * 1986 : Brothers by Choice (TV Movie) : Kitty * 1986 : Double trahison (TV Movie) : Bonnie * 1986 : Hangin' In (TV Series) : Marnie * 1986 : Bullies : fille dansant dans le bar * 1986 : The Beachcombers (TV Series) : Amanda Slocum * 1985 : Picking Up the Pieces (TV Movie) : Adrienne * 1985 : Love, Mary (TV Movie) : Natalie * 1985 : Brotherly Love (TV Movie) : Cathy Scarnato * 1985 : Going for the Gold: The Bill Johnson Story (TV Movie) : Cindy * 1984 : The Glitter Dome (TV Movie) : Jill * 1984 : Secrets of a Married Man (TV Movie) : prostituée Références en:Christianne Hirt